Boyfriend Dark
by Ratifa Shie Hanna
Summary: Ia mempunyai pacar. Namun sayang, pacarnya memiliki sifat kriminal. Pacarnya itu berjanji, bahwa dia akan melindungi dirinya dan membuatnya bahagia. Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya justru pacarnya sendiri yang telah merebut kebahagiaannya?


**Genre: **Romance, fantasi

**Disclaimer: **

**Warning: **OOC, aneh, kurang mendalam, kurang deskripsi, menimbulkan keilfeelan

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **DeiSaku

**Note: ** Jangan salahkan sayah jika anda mengalami ilfeel pada FC anda. Sayah hanya mengikuti apa yang terimajinasikan- yang terisnspirasi pada sebuah foto. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: **Ia mempunyai pacar. Namun sayang, pacarnya memiliki sifat kriminal. Pacarnya itu berjanji, dia akan melindungi dirinya dan membuatnya bahagia. Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya justru pacarnya sendiri yang telah merebut kebahagiaannya?

**For: **DeiSaku Lovers

**RnR!**

**Boyfriend Dark**

Ah, minggu pagi yang cerah. Pagi dimana beberapa orang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menikmati bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Namun entah apa yang membuat beberapa orang tidak lagi memburu tempat duduk ataupun duduk di pinggir danau kecil dibawah bunga Sakura yang kini perlahan berguguran karna tertiup sepoian angin. Padahal mekarnya pun sama seperti pagi-pagi lainnya. Apa yang membedakan hari ini dengan hari- hari lainnya yang sudah lewat?

Ia menengadah keatas bunga Sakura besar yang lebat sekilas. Kemudian kembali berjalan untuk menempati kursi taman kosong yang berada di belakang pohon Sakura . Sesepi inikah taman luas yang indah dan sudah menjadi salah satu ciri dari Negara Jepang ?

Tak ada percakapan orang- orang yang selalu didengarnya lagi. Taman yang hanya bernyawakan hembusan angin.

Ia duduk dikursi taman yang ditujunya. Rasa sepi itu kini menghampirinya setelah dirasanya tak ada seorang pun disini selain dirinya,. Yang ditemani oleh pepohonan juga kursi- kursi taman. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya. Pasti beberapa orang akan lari terbirit- birit setelah mengetahui pacarnya yang berasal dari organisasi pembunuh bernama Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi gelap yang pernah menyerang desanya dulu. Namun, mungkin karna sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan organisasi itu, mungkin saja tak akan ada pertumpahan darah. Jika saja mereka berhenti menangkap Bijuu…..

Tak berapa lama ia menunggu, dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat kekasihnya yang merupakan salah satu dari organisasi gelap, tengah berlari guna untuk menghampirinya. Baru kali ini rasanya ia melihat kekasihnya berlari- lari tanpa ada seorang pun yang menghalangi langkah kakinya lagi. Orang- orang yang biasanya akan kekasihnya itu tubruk jika sudah datang terlambat untuk kesini. Yang terkadang membuatnya malu ketika orang- orang melihat kearahnya dan berdecak menggelengkan kepala disaat pacarnya itu sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Dan lelaki itupun kini berdiri dihadapannya.

" Maaf…. membuatmu menunggu…..," tuturnya dengan nafas terengah- engah. Nada bicaranya terdengar terputus- putus, terhalang oleh desahan nafas yang memburu. Sakura menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit agar kekasihnya itu duduk disampingnya.

" Ya, setidaknya tidak terlalu lama seperti hari- hari biasanya," ujar Sakura, mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling taman luas kosong- yang biasanya akan diincar banyak orang. Andai saja suara- suara yang silih berganti itu kembali didengarnya di tempat ini.

" Umm…..kenapa?" Tanya kekasihnya, Deidara, sedikit memiringkan kepala.

" Kemana orang- orang, ya?" Sakura berbalik bertanya separuh bergumam. " Biasanya mereka berkumpul dan menghalangi jalan."

" Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" sahut Dei, menyeringai dan bersabdar di bangku taman. " Lebih luas lebih bagus 'kan? Kita tidak perlu susah- susah mencari- cari tempat duduk. Lagipula, aku benci keramaian." Kata- kata terakhirnya terdengar samar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikannya, namun tidak bisa jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura.

" Benci keramaian?" Tanya Sakura, mengambil ujung kata dari Dei. Ia menoleh kearah Dei dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dei mengangkat bahu. " Begitulah. Kau tak pernah melihat tatapan mereka? Mereka seperti seakan- akan menatapku dengan sinis kemudian perlahan menjauhiku. Mereka pasti mengira aku akan membunuh mereka. Padahal, aku tidak akan membunuh sembarang orang. Kau tahu, itu membuatku merasa asing."

Sakura tahu itu. Pasti itu yang akan dirasakan para penjahat ketika mereka berada ditengah- tengah masyarakat. Ditakuti adalah salah satu hal yang wajar. Sulit sekali mengubah sifat para penjahat. Sifat buruk mereka akan terus menempel pada diri mereka selama mereka masih tak dianggap oleh masyarakat. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka orang baik. Hanya saja, mereka kesepian. Rasa dendam dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Dendam karena masyarakat tak menyukai kehadirannya dan emosi karena cape dibiarkan. Karena rasa itulah, mereka menjadi kuat. Mungkin hal itu yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukan kejahatan hanya agar " diterima." Tapi itu salah. Justru mereka akn dianggap musuh oleh orang.

Penampilan mereka dan wajah mereka yang memperlihatkan emosi dan beraura suram. Tangan mereka yang menggenggam pisau berpercikan darah. Tatapan mereka yang tajam, membuat siapapun akan memalingkan muka dan segera berlari – menghindari mereka. Namun dari tatapan itu, tersirat kesepian yang mendalam. Kesepian yang selama ini tengah melingkupi diri mereka, menimbulkan kesakitan berujung kejahatan.

Sakura memandang Dei miris,ikut merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu. Namun yang ditatap tidak ingin menerima tatapan tersebut dan segera memalingkan muka.

" Tapi semenjak ada kau, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi," kata Dei, melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sakura . Tersenyum pada Sakura, senyum yang tulus.

Semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Ia mendongak- memandang wajah lelaki itu dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Baru pertama kali ini kekasihnya itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang sulit didapat dari seorang penjahat.

Dei berdiri dan menarik tangan Alita. " Kita kehutan?" ajaknya sedikit antusias

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri. Tak ada salahnya pergi berpetualang ke hutan bersama kekasih.

" Ayo ." Dei mulai melangkah- dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tanga n Sakura- yang diikuti oleh Sakura dengan berlari- lari kecil guna untuk berjalan disamping Dei.

" Disini atau ditaman pun, sama- sama sepi, ya, " komentar Sakura, menengadah keatas- memandangi pepohonan besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan dedaunan yang hampir saja menutupi masuknya cahaya matahari yang membuat hutan ini terlihat gelap dan suram. Lebih mirip malam daripada siang. Yang membuat Sakura menaruh curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

" Jangan katakan padaku, kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mencuri lagi! " seru Sakura dengan kalimat kata yang dibuat setajam mungkin. Kekasihnya yang dulunya adalah teroris kini ganti profesi menjadi pencuri. Begitu banyak barang mahal yang dipamerkannya padanya yang membuat dirinya tidak enak hati. Darimana barang mahal itu, beli saja pasti susah. Dei pernah memberinya kalung emas yang katanya sebagai bukti cinta. Namun itu tak bertahan cukup lama. Ia membuang kalung itu setelah sebelumnya mengetahui dari salah satu penjual perhiasan di toko yang kehilangan beberapa kalung yang katanya hampir setiap hari. Penjual itu menerangkan ciri- ciri penjahat yang telah mencuri benda berharga itu dari rekaman CCTV yang sengaja digantungkannya disudut ruangan saat malam tiba. Dan ciri- ciri itu hampir sama dengan Dei. Tentu saja ia kaget. Warga akan menangkap penjahat itu dengan bersembunyi dibalik lemari. Namun pencuri itu sukar ditangkap karena diketahui dapat menghilang.

Dei terlihat menyeringai, namun dibalik tatapannya ia terlihat terbelalak. " Kau gila ? Mencuri dihutan? Menebang pohon ? " kalimatnya terdengar melengking di akhir kata.

Sakura menatap mata Dei lekat- lekat. " Hei, aku tidak bodoh ! Aku tahu itu dari orang- orang dan kupikir kau akan mencuri barang- barang dari manusia tak berdosa bersamaku ! " kalimatnya begitu menusuk. Dengan langkah kaki yang masih saja berjalan ia terus menatap kekasihnya dan kali ini dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Dei tak mengacuhkannya. " Siapa bilang aku akan mengajakmu untuk mencuri ? Jangan menilai orang dari apa yang kau lihat ! Kau tak bisa menilaiku sebagai pencuri ! " bentaknya tak kalah tajam. Mendadak mereka berenti.

" Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu ! Kau tidak aman ! Posisimu terancam, dan seharusnya kau berhenti mencuri ! " tukas Sakura, ketus.

" Kenapa aku harus malu ? Mereka saj tidak tahu siapa aku ? Dengar, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencuri. Mencuri sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kalau aku berhenti, bagaimana dengan nasibku ?" Dei menukas responnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Ia seperti parno jika menjawab seperti itu setiap kali ditanya profesinya yang berubah menjadi perampok. Hanya 1 atau 2 kerabat juga Sakura yang tahu tentang ini. Mengambil barang- barang mahal dan menjualnya hanya untuk makan sehari- hari. Meskipun beranggota dan memiliki grup, soal kebutuhan itu tanggung jawab sendiri. Tidak tergantung pada orang lain. Karena tak punya pilihan lain, terpaksa ia harus mencuri. Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka secara bersamaan.

" Bagaimana nasibmu ? Kau cari saja pekerjaan selain mencuri, " respon Sakura setelah berpikir agak lama.

" Kau pikir semudah itu mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukku ! " seru Dei

" Kau bisa mencari lowongan pekerjaan, " respon Sakura, bermaksud memberikan saran.

" Kau pikir itu mudah, " ulang Dei, membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin- berusaha tenang.

" Kau hanya harus memiliki bakat, itu saja, " ujar Sakura, nadanya terdengar meninggi karena saking gemasnya.

" Bakat ? " gumam Dei.

Sakura mengernyit. " Jangan katakana padaku kalau kau tidak punya bakat, " serunya pedas. Ia sudah mencurigai itu dari awal.

Dei terlihat kaget. " Siapa bilang aku tidak punya bakat ? " tanyanya meninggi.

" Aku belum pernah melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. "

" Siapa bilang aku tidak punya bakat. "

" Aku yang bilang. "

" Jangan menilai orang dari….."

" Tapi itu fakta 'kan? "

Mereka terus beradu mulut. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Sekali berhenti berarti dianggap pengecut. Kecuali jika ada yang menyudahinya.

" Terserah, " kata Sakura akhirnya. " Kalau kau mencuri barang- barangku, aku akan menunjukan padamu ini. " Ia menunjukan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Dei.

" Umm…..oke. aku pasti tidak akn mencuri barangmu, " sahut Dei tenang, menjauhkan kepalan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

Seorang pria menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Membuat mereka berhenti, menatap, siapa orang itu?

Pria itu menatap tajam kearah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya pada Dei. Memicingkan mata, dan sedikit mengerling.

" K- kau, " gumam pria itu, sedikit menunjuk kepada Dei. Raut muka orang itu terlihat bersungguh- sungguh, seperti…..menemukan kebenaran.

Sesegera mungkin, Dei menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari kebelakang, seakan- akan berusaha menjauh dari pria yang sedang mematung di depan mereka.

" A…..ada apa? " Tanya Sakura, tersentak kaget, terpaksa harus ikut lari karena lengannya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh kekasihnya. Ia harus mengatur gerak lari sedemikian rupa karena jalanan hutan yang terjal oleh akar- akar pepohonan. Apa yang terjadi? Padahal orang itu hanya diam saja, tapi kenapa harus sampai melarikan diri seperti ini? Kenapa?

" Ada apa? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kita harus lari? "Sakura bertanya – tanya separuh berteriak, berharap Dei dapat mendengarnya dan menjawabnya.

Dei tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sakura menjadi kesal dan tak sabar untuk mengungkap masalah baru yang mendadak ini. " Jangan diam saja! Jawab! " serunya. Rasa penasaran perlahan melingkupi dirinya.

Namun Dei tetap saja diam.

" Urggh…kau mendengarkanku, tidak!? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kita harus berlari…"

" Oh, aku hampir lupa, " sahut Dei, sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik kearah Sakura. " Semoga hatimu menyenangkan. " ucapnya kemudian menghilang yang diikuti oleh hembusan angin.

" Waw, " gumam Sakura, tertegun, memandangi kekasihnya, yang menghilang sekejap di depan matanya.

" Hei, " seru pria tadi dari kejauhan, yang juga ikut berlari- mengejar mereka. " Dimana pencuri yang bersamamu tadi? "

" Pencuri ? "

.

.

Langit telah mengganti tirai dari petang menjadi malam. Perlahan sang surya melambaikan tangan kepada penduduk bumi atas kepergiannya hari ini dan berjumpa esok hari. Nada- nada ricuh yang berasal dari orang- orang dibawah sana, menambah _moment _pergantian waktu ini. Ia menikmati suasana ini, meskipun masalah yang mendampingi kekasihnya belum saja pergi.

Bertubi- tubi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya yang menarik tangannya pagi tadi tidak ada gunanya. Perjalanan mereka seakan – akan terhenti oleh orang itu. Korban pencurian.

Semenjak Dei berganti profesi, semua masalah yang berdatangan begitu rumit. Namun semula ia abaikan saja, karena masalah itu bukan masalahnya. Sekarang ia harus menyelidiki sampai sejauh ini, dan salah satu target yang dicurigainya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Target yang dapat mengubah beberapa pertanyaan berujung kecurigaan.

Langit benar- benar sudah menjadi malam sepenuhnya. Tak terasa ia bertopang dagu dijendela dari sore. Bintang- bintang dan bulan menyapa malam dengan gembira pada umat manusia. Ia menutup daun jendela dan beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Ia berada di dapur, duduk dimeja makan; menunggu masakan buatan ibunya terduduk dimeja. Ia mengetuk meja kayu itu dengan jemarinya. Memikirkan, bagaimana cara agar Dei yang tertutup itu mau berbicara sedikit setidaknya tentang kehidupannya, masa lalunya atau perjalanan karirnya yang jadi pencuri itu. Ia hanya tahu dasarnya saja. Apa saja. Ia tidak akan membocorkannya. Ia tidak akan berkomentar apapun. Ia bisa memahami dan menerima itu dengan baik. Ia sangat membutuhkannya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa tahu. Mengapa kekasihnya lebih memilih menjadi penjahat daripada orang- orang biasa saja.

Supaya terkenal? Oh, itu ungkapan bodoh. Siapapun tidak ingin terkenal karena kejelekannya. Tidak, tidak, pasti bukan karena alas an aneh itu. Lalu apa? Atau karena mungkin…tak punya pilihan lain? Itu bisa dijadikan sebuah alas an yang masuk akal. Pasti itu. Ia merasa sudah menemukan jawabannya tanpa harus menanyakan pada orangnya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya mengangguk- ngangguk sendiri sambil tersenyum dengan jemari yang masih saja mengetuk- ngetuk meja. Tapi…kenapa mesti tak punya pilihan lain? Mereka 'kan, bisa berkarya? Ia berhenti mengangguk dan senyumnya hilang. Mereka pasti bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ada. Dengan begitu, mereka tak perlu bersusah payah mengambil barang orang lain. Tapi…itu 'kan tidak mudah? Lalu…apa?

Pikirannya terasa buntu. Uh, kalau ia hanya diam saja, bagaimana cara menyembuhkan kekasihnya itu agar tidak mencuri lagi? Geh, ini sulit sekali. Kekasihnya itu membutuhkan pukulan rupanya. Ia akan melakukan itu dengan senang hati, jika saja dapat menyadarkannya…

" Kau bisa menghentikan ketukan itu ketika makanan yang kau tunggu sudah datang, " sahut dan komentar ibunya, menyajikan semangkuk mie yang dihiasi beberapa sayuran setengah matang disetiap sisi mangkuk sehingga terlihat seperti memutari mie. Yang sudah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

" Wah…terima kasih, " sahut Sakura riang, menarik mangkuk itu agar berada dihadapannya. Diaduknya hiasan- hiasan itu agar terlihat merata. Lalu disantapnya dengan lahap, karena ia sudah lapar sekali.

Ibunya juga ikut makan. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Makanannya? Sama, kesederhanaan itu lebih baik.

" Semoga saja pencuri itu cepat- cepat pergi dari desa ini, " do'a ibunya setengah bergumam; mengaduk mie, kemudian menyapkannya.

"Siapa? " Tanya Sakura, penasaran. Ibunya menoleh kearah Sakura, member tatapan terkejut. " Kau tidak tahu? " tanyanya seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sakura menggeleng dengan polosnya.

" Penjahat yang ada ditaman itu, " seru ibunya. " Penjahat berjubah hitam itu bisa berlari dengan cepat. Dia bisa mencuri uang- uang mereka kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Dia masih berkeliaran di desa ini. "

" Apa itu benar? " Tanya Sakura. Ia masih tidak percaya. Apakah penjahat yang diceritakan ibunya itu adalah Dei?

" Tentu saja, " geram ibunya. " Dia bisa muncul dimana saja! Dia seperti hantu! " nada bicaranya terdengar suram. " Mulai sekarang kau harus hati- hati. Jika kau melihat penjahat yang seperti itu sebaiknya kau lari. Jangan pernah berteman dengan mereka. Mereka itu modus. Mereka pura- pura baik, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu hanya menyusahkan saja. Mereka seperti tidak peduli orang dekat mereka saja, dengan tangan kosong mereka bisa membunuh ' orang yang disayanginya ' kemudian menyesal. Hati mereka tertutup. Jadi, mereka tidak berpikir terdahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. " Ibunya berceramah sampai lupa makan.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan semangkuk mie itu. Ia meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meneguknya sampai habis.

" Terima kasih atas ceritanya, " Sakura berdiri dan segera pergi.

" Hei, kau membuatku melupakan mie ini, " komentar ibunya setelah sebelumnya menatap mie- nya yang jadi mengembang itu.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah balkon. Ah, segar sekali. Malam ini begitu dingin. Ia mendongak keatas. Memandangi bintang kelap- kelip yang bersinar itu. Kalau dipikir- piker, ciri- ciri penjahat yang diceritakan ibunya itu, seperti Dei. Yah, pada dasarnya Dei seperti itu. Tapi entahlah, ia tidak sanggup menjauh dari Dei jika sudah berdiri disamping lelaki itu. Sifat para penjahat yang pada permukaannya sejelek itu, belum tentu benar 'kan? Penjahat 'kan tidak sepenuhnya robot?

Tatapannya kini tercuri oleh sosok berjubah hitam. Sosok itu berdiri menghadap sebuah toko tutup. Lampu yang mati membuat sosok itu tersamarkan. Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu?

Penasaran, ia berblik dan segera melangkah untuk keluar rumah.

Toko itu tak jauh dari rumanya. Ia keluar rumah dengan cara mengendap- ngendap. Semenjak penjahat- penjahat yang orang- orang maksud bermunculan, ibunya melarangnya untuk tidak keluar rumah, apalagi saat dimalam hari. Kecuali jika ada banyak orang diluar sana.

Ia sudah keluar dan menutup pintu pelan- pelan. Suara decitan pintu membuatnya membuka sedikit pintu kemudian menutupnya dengan cepat. Hawa dingin kali ini benar- benar terasa. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk melihat, siapa orang itu?

Ia mulai melangkah. Tampaknya lampu- lampu rumah warga padam. Hanya sinar bulanlah yang menyinari jalanan yang kini ditelusurinya.

Aneh sekali, apa orang- orang sengaja mematikan lampu? Ataukah untuk menghindari sesuatu?

Ia sudah sampai ditoko tutup itu. Dan sosok itu masih berada disana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Sakura tanpa rasa takut. Siapapun orang itu, ia tidak peduli.

Orang itu menoleh sedikit kearah Sakura. " Oh, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam- malam? "

Suara itu… Ia mengenalnya. Itu….. Dei!

" Kau sendiri sedang apa? " Ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya yang dirasanya tak dijawab Dei. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalu orang itu adalah Dei.

Dei melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sakura. Guna untuk mendekatkannya dengan Sakura.

" Kau bisa lihat kalung itu? " tunjuk Dei dengan mengarahkan senternya pada kaca. Terlihat patung berbentuk manusia setengah bahu memakai kalung berlian itu. Di dalam toko tak ada cahaya lain selain senter Dei. Dan tidak hanya itu saja. Cincin- cincin berjejer dilemari kaca.

" Indah, bukan, " ujarnya, mengarahkan cahaya senter, menelusuri cincin yang antri dengan indahnya.

" Kau akan mencurinya. " sahut Sakura. Cincin- cincin mahal itu pasti akan dijual kekasihnya ketoko lain. Kemudian mencurinya kembali, setelah pemilik toko tidak ada. Dan menjualnya lagi ditoko lain. Dicuri lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Betul- betul usaha yang cerdik!

Sakura melepaskan lengan kekasihnya dari bahunya dan menjauh selangkah.

Ia membuat raut wajahnya agar kesal sedemikian rupa. Meskipun hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, bagaimanapun ini sudah kelewatan.

" Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus mengatakannya, " gerutu Dei. Tatapannya terlihat fokus pada perhiasan itu. " Harganya pasti mahal. "

Kali ini Sakura benar- benar marah. Siapa yang mau dicuekkan seperti itu. Lebih mencintai cincin-cincin itu daripada dirinya!

" Kau yang mengosongkan taman? " Tanya Sakura pedas. Sontak membuat Dei menoleh kearahnya.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Kau yang mengosongkan taman dan pria yang tadi itu korbanmu, 'kan? Kau benar- benar sudah kelewatan. " Ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak seperti membentak. Kekasihnya ini sungguh mempermalukannya! Untung saja, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka itu berpacara!

" Kau bilang 'terserah', " ujar Dei, yang ternyata masih ingat perkataan Sakura. Ia tersenyum, menyeringai.

Sakura membeku. Kenapa tadi pagi ia bisa mengatakan hal itu? Ia bahkan tidak berpikir terdahulu. Sekarang, wajahnya memerah karena kekasihnya.

" Iya 'kan, kau tadi mengatakan itu, " kata Dei untuk memastikan kalau itu benar.

Sakura menghela nafas. " Setelah mengetahui kau yang membuat para pengunjung taman tidak lagi berdatangan sehingga taman begitu sepi, itu sudah keterlaluan, " ujarnya separuh berbisik. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka tempat favoritnya kehilangan pengunjung.

" Hei, penjahat itu banyak, bukan aku saja, " seru Dei, menyembunyikan kesalahannya.

" Tapi kau penjahat yang tenar disini ya, 'kan? Orang sudah tahu sosokmu! Mereka mengincarmu! Dan seharusnya kau pergi dari desa ini, " seru Sakura, berusaha memperingati Dei.

Sunyi.

" Kau mau cicin atau kalung? Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu, " sahut Dei, mengarahkan senter pada toko itu lagi; bermaksud topik pembicaraan.

Sakura mendekati kaca toko. " Kau akan mencurinya? " tanyanya, mengikuti pembicaraan Dei. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak mengungkit- ngungkit masalah mencuri pada Dei. Ia akan membiarkan Dei memilih jalan hidup. Ia tidak akan mencampuri urusan ini.

Dei langsung mengangguk. " Tentu. Kau mau atau tidak? Aku akan menghilang kemudian berada di dalam toko dan kembali kesini, " jelasnya mengenai taktiknya dalam mencuri.

Sakura menggeleng. " Tidak perlu, " jawabnya santai. " Kalau begitu, aku pergi. "

.

.

.

.

Hari- hari berlalu begitu saja. Lembaran- lembaran baru dibuka. Jarum jam terus saja berdetak mengikuti perputaran matahari dan pergantian siang dan malam. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Meskipun banyak alat canggih bertebaran dimana- dimana.

Akhir- akhir ini, ia jarang sekali bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Dei. Kemana perginya kekasihnya itu, yang selalu ada disaat dirinya merasa kesepian. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu tempatnya berada, kekasihnya itu sudah ada dan berlari diujung sana. Mengajaknya berkeliling- keliling. Ke hutan, ke kota, bahkan sampai diajak mencuri pun ia ikut. Itu tidak masalah. Asal berada disampingnya pun ia sudah senang. Apa Dei tega melupakan kenangan- kenangan indah itu dan tega meninggalkan dirinya disini? At…..atau?

Mungkin Dei mengikuti perintahnya untuk pergi dari desa ini?

Tidak , tidak. Mendadak batinnya memberontak. Mana mungkin Dei yang keras kepala itu mau menurutinya dan lagipula, ia dengar dari beberapa orang, kalau Dei sudah keluar dari organisasi itu, dan ia sangat yakin itu. Fiuh, ia merasa lega. Dengan begitu, muingkin saja Dei tidak menjadi pembunuh. Hubungannya dengan Dei mungkin bisa terbuka seperipyi kebanyakan orang. Tidak perlu pergi menjauh dari orang- orang atau dihindari orang. Ia bisa merubah Dei sedikit demi sedikit. Tap…..tapi…..

Jika Dei sudah keluar dari organisasi itu, kenapa dia tak pernah muncul lagi didepannya?

Apa Dei benar- benar pergi? Ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal…

Ia gelisah. Dei pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Tak ada kabar tentang keadaan Dei hari ini, yang biasanya akan ditiupkan orang lain. Hari ini adalah hari terbesar untuknya. Nanti malam, ia akan pergi keluar menelusuri toko- toko guna mendapatkan informasi tentang kekasihnya. Siapa tahu Dei ada disana. Tidak ada rasa takut untuk pergi sendirian.

.

.

.

.

**SakuraProv**

Langit menghitam. Bintang- bintang bermunculan. Yang disusul dengan bulan. Malam telah tiba. Semua orang menutup pintu mereka. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku keluar dari rumah, setelah sebelumnya mendapat izin dari ibuku dengan caraku berdusta bahwa aku ada tugas kerja kelompok. Yah, aku merasa bersalah juga. Kau tahu, mencari penjahat. Apa aku harus mengatakan, aku ingin mencari pacarku? Bagaimana kalau di menanyakannya lagi, "siapa pacarmu? " " itu membingungkan. Aku tidak pandai membuat kata- kata. Berbohong kerja kelompok pun rasanya itu alasan lemah.

Aku ulai melangkah. Kini lampu- lampu warga menyala setelah mendengar bahwa penjahat yang mereka maksud sudah pergi. Dugaanku benar. Penjahat itu Dei. Dei….kenapa kau melakukan ini? Membuat warga ketakutan. Tapi, aku tidak suka Dei ditakuti warga. Dia juga 'kan manusia, hanya saja dia jahat. Aku tidak sudi Dei disamakan dengan hantu. Aku tidak suka!

Dei… kau seperti anjingku yang kabur! Sulit sekali menemukanmu! Aku sudah melewati toko yang waktu itu jadi korbanmu, kau tidak ada disana. Aku harus menelusuri kemana lagi…. Aku tidak terlalu hafal toko yang ada didesaku sendiri… ayolah, Dei. Munculah. Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui dimana aku berada. Apa warga membuatmu ketakutan? Apa mereka menyiksamu? Mereka takut padamu. Kau lupa itu?

Aku terus menjelajah ke beberapa toko atau gang para sampah masyarakat berharap dapat menemukanmu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku. Hatiku dan pikiranku terkadang tak sama. Pikiranku mengatakan, aku harus mencarinya, yang telah menghilang selama 3 bulan dihidupku, namun aku tdak tahu tujuannya untuk apa. Hatiku mengatakan, aku harus pulang kerumah. Dan aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa tujuannya. Pasti disana aku hanya akan mematung di balkon kayu itu lagi. Firasatku menyatakan ada sesuatu yang mencekam. Tapi apa? Siapa? Dia atau…. Kedua orangtuaku yang ada dirumah?

Geh, aku bingung sekali. Yang mana yang harus kudatangi dulu? Aku tidak bisa mendatangi ke2 nya. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang terkena masalah. Mencarinya pun, aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Sebatas rindu, mungkin itu saja. Dan pulang kerumah, nantinya aku akna diam saja, itu membosankan.

Kali ini firasatku mengatakan aku harus pulang kerumah. Jarakku sekarang dengan rumah lumayan jauh. Aku berlari untuk mempercepat lajuku. Ah, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku gelisah begitu saja. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang. Siapa seseorang itu dan apa yang terjadi padanya?

Aku terus berlari. Berlari malam- malam seperti menangkap pencuri. Tapi untukku, pencuri itu adalah firasatku. Aku mengejar sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Apa itu? Apa? Aku tidak mendapatkan secercah cahaya dikepalaku. Hatiku dan pikiranku bercampur aduk.

Aku sampai dibelakang rumahku. Ah, aku kehabisan tenaga. Aku lelah sekali. Aku menatap kearah pintu. Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan kegelapan di dalam rumahku. Kenapa pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka? Aku cepat- cepat masuk ke dalam.

Di dapurku yang sederhana, 3 sosok menjadi perebut perhatianku. 2 orang jatuh terkapar dan 1 orang lagi berdiri. Mereka tidak terlihat, karna ruangan ini gelap. Yang aku herankan disini, kenapa ada 3 orang? Belum lama aku pergi, dirumah ini hanya ada 2 orang, kedua orang tuaku. Sosok yang berdiri itu, berjalan kearahku. Aku, tentu saja takut. Aku mencoba menghindarinya, dengan jalan kepinggir mengelilingi ruangan. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar tidak cepat ditangkap sosok aneh itu. Aku melemparnya dengan beberapa buku yang ada ditasku kepada orang itu. Namun dia dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Dia terus berjalan. Terpaksa aku harus mengambil alat- alat dapur seperti panic, wajan, kulemparkan padanya. Sendok dan garpu pun tidak absen dari tanganku. Sepertinya dia kesakitan saat garpu melayang kesikunya. Dia terus saja berjalan. Aku mendekati 2 orang terkapar itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi saat sosok yang mendekatiku itu menerobos cahaya dari kaca dapur yang ada diatas- lampu luar warga… aku tersentak dan aku tidak percaya….. di- dia….. Dei?

Untuk apa dia ada disini?

Aku menemukan senter yang tergeletak disamping orang yang terkapar itu. Aku memungutnya dan menyalakannya. Aku mengarahkan pada sosok yang terkapar ini. Aku terbelalak dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Orang ini….. Ayah…. Ibu…. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?

Aku mengarahkan senter pada tangan Dei. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dipegang lelaki itu. Sebuah pisau kecil berpercikan darah.

Aku terpaku dan sulit kupercaya. Teganya dia membunuh kedua orangtuaku…..

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Kalau saja dari tadi aku tidak pergi, aku pasti ikut terbunuh.

Aku ini bodoh. Kenapa bisa mereka dibunuh olehnya? Aku mengarahkan senter pada wajahku sendiri supaya dia tahu siapa aku. Biarkan silau ini merusak mataku.

Tampaknya dia kaget dan merasa bersalah. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan kaku.

" PERGI! " teriakku sambil melemparkan senter itu. Sehingga dapur ini menjadi gelap dan hanya cahaya luarlah yang membuat dapur ini berwarna. Cukup emosiku bertarung dengannya.

" Ma…. Maafkan aku….. Aku…"

" Maaf tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawa orangtuaku, " seruku pedas. Bagaimana pun dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Membunuh orangtuaku. Dia telah membuatku menjadi anak yatim piatu.

" Orangtuamu? Maafkan aku….. aku tidak tahu….. aku disuruh menangkap….." katanya canggung. Dia bersimpuh untuk menyamakan posisinya denganku. Dia mencoba memegang tnganku, namun aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

" Mana mungkin ada monster di dalam tubuh orangtuaku, " seruku lagi, memotong pembicaraannya. Aku menamparnya dengan 1 kepalan tangan. Begitu keras sehingga hampir saja dirinya terjatuh.

Pipinya lebam. Darah terurai dimulutnya. Dia memegang pipinya, sedikit meringis namun dia tidak pergi juga. Rupanya dia masih setia berada disini.

Aku ingin menamparnya lagi namun tanganku terasa kaku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa….. Aku tidak bisa menyiksanya. Orang yang sudah menghiasi hidupku, dan ikhlas membuang- buang waktu hanya untuk bersamaku. Arghhh… aku ini bodoh! Dia sudah jelas membunuh orangtuaku!

Aku meraih pisaunya yang tergeletak dilantai- setelah sebelumnya dilemparkannya karna merasa bersalah-, meraih tangannya guna untuk memegang pisau ini.

" Bunuh aku, " kataku dingin, mengarahkan pisau yang digenggamku dan dia kearah leherku. " BUnuh aku seperti kau membunuh orangtuaku! "

Dia merebut pisau itu dan melemparnya kebelakang. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku. " aku tidak bisa membunuh kekasihku sendiri. "

Emosiku meradang dan tangisku menjadi. " Mulai sekarang kau dan aku bukanlah kekasih lagi. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya, " tuturku datar dan sedikit pelan. Aku sudah tidak mampu berucap. Biarkan air mataku menjawab semua ini.

Dia terbelalak dan rasa tak terima tersirat diwajahnya. " Kejadian ini tidak bisa mengubah …."

" PERGI ORANG BODOH! " teriakku, menarik tanganku darinya. Dia masih belum mengerti.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ini adalah kedua orangtuamu. Aku disuruh menangkap….."

" PERGI! Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah bertemu denganku lagi! Sekarang, kau dan aku bukanlah apa- apa selain orang asing! "

" Tap….tapi…"

" Jangan dekati aku! PERGI! "

Aku memungut panic yang ada dibelakangku dan hendak memukulnya.

Namun dia sudah pergi dengan caranya yang menghilang itu, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan, " selamat tinggal" untuk selamanya…..

**NormalProv**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 minggu kemudian…

Ia duduk dikursi taman sendirian. Semuanya berjalan normal kembali. Orang- orang kembali berdatangan dan taman luas ini kembali bernyawa. Hal yang lama diharapkannya kini terasa tak ada gunanya. Kematian 'orang yang berada didekatnya' masih menusuk hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Dei. Tidak akan pernah. Bahkan untuk selamanya…

Biarkan orang itu pergi. Ia merasa menyesal telah bertemu dengannya. Rasanya percuma bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seorang penjahat. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pencuri. Dan sampai menjadi kekasihnya….

Penjaht tetaplah orang jahat. Dan orang jahat akan terus menjadi jahat, selama orang itu masih melakukan kejahatan. Meskipun kau berusaha merubah mereka beribu- ribu kali, sifat jahat mereka masih menempel seperti lem perekat.

Orang itu sudah mengisi hari- harinya. Membuatnya tersenyum dan mengatakan, " Aku beruntung telah mengenalnya. " Namun ketidaksengajaan yang menyakitkan, membuatnya mengatakan, " Aku rugi telah mengenalnya…"

Ia akan melupakan semua itu…. Selama- lamanya…..

= **The End =**

**Uwaaa...** ceritanya hancur sekali! Sepertinya kurang mendalam dan kurang romantis! cerita ini kurang dihayati! Sayah suka pairing ini karena menurut sayah mereka seperti pasangan preman *plakk*

Mohon bantuannya^^


End file.
